Pieces
by Miss Wong
Summary: Mini OS; Clary no podía comprender como había terminado siendo hija de Valentine. Y, lo peor de todo; hermana de la persona a la que amaba: Jace. Para Mindfreak'girl, DessieCBCWCDF y Vii Black.


**Título: **Pieces.

**Fandom:** The Mortal Instruments (Cazadores de Sombras).

**Claim:** Jace W./Clary F.

**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada (Okey, miento) me pertenece. ¡Excepto Jace! :D Todos son de esta perra maravillosa llamada Cassandra Clare.

**Summary: **Clary no podía comprender como había terminado siendo hija de Valentine. Y, lo peor de todo; hermana de la persona a la que amaba: Jace. Para Mindfreak'girl. DessieCBCWCDF y Vii Black.

**Nota:** ¡Ohmyfuking**Jace**! Estoy demasiado emocionada. Hace un par de horas terminé de leer _La ciudad de Hueso_ y, ¡Twilight, tengo algo que decirte! Vete al diablo xD The Mortal Instruments es lo mejor que hay y, es mi nuevo OTP así que no se alteren si ven muchas cosas publicadas sobre este Fandom x) En fin, esto va dedicado a mi espo Mindfreak'girl aká Lee, a mi espo Dessie y a mi loquita Vii. Porque todas ya leyeron TMI. ¡Las amo, bitchies! 3

**Nota 2:** Esta cosa está inspirada en la canción de Red: Pieces. Escuchen la letra y verán que va perfecta para Jace hacia Clary :3

* * *

«Then I'll see you face, I know I'm finally yours.  
I find everything, I thought I lost before.»

-

Clary había subido al invernadero para tirarse en un rincón y soltar algunas lágrimas. Se había acurrucado en un costado del piso, cerca de unas grandes flores azules que emanaban un aroma delicioso. Creyó que eso podría hacerla sentir un poco mejor, pero francamente en este momento nada podía hacer que sus ánimos suban.

Su padre era un asesino. Bueno, en realidad a ella no le importaba mucho eso, exactamente. Porque ella jamás lo había visto como su padre, y jamás podría ser capaz de hacerlo. Además de que Valentine había cruzado el portal y se había ido lejos, a su antiguo hogar. Era un problema menos el echo de que Valentine no estuviera rondando cerca de ellos ahora... al menos por un buen tiempo.

Había un problema mucho mayor que ese. Porque Valentine no era exactamente lo que le preocupaba del todo.

La causa de que ella estubiera ahí, llorando bajo las penumbras de la noche en el invernadero, era por Jace. Su amor... su _hermano._

Clary no podía comprender como había terminado siendo hija de Valentine. Y, lo peor de todo; hermana de la persona a la que amaba: Jace. Estar en el invernadero le proyectó un recuerdo que la hizo sonreír... el beso que él le dio.

Pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció y la reemplazó un sollozo, seguido por varias lagrimas. Un recuerdo que ella no podría volver a repetir nunca. ¿Qué pensaría su madre, Luke, al enterarse que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano quién era muy probable qué sintiera lo mismo por ella? ¡Menudo lío!

Clary escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente, pero no volteó a ver quién era. Seguro era Isabelle.

―¿Clary? ―esa voz hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Era Jace.

Como no contestó... sintió las pisadas de Jace cada vez más cerca de ella.

―¿Estás llorando? ―la voz de Jace sonó alertada.

Jace se acercó a su lado y, cuando comprobó que sí estaba llorando, se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con un brazo. Frotando un poco la espalda de Clary para tranquilizarla.

―Hey... ¿Qué ocurre? ―la voz de Jace era tierna. Él sabía que era la única voz con la cuál podía dirigirse a ella. ―¿Es por lo de Valentine?

Ella abrazó sus piernas y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Es por tu madre? ¿Por Simon?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

―Es por tí. ―susurró Clary.

El permaneció callado unos segundos.

―Oye, si fue por la forma en la que te traté cuándo estábamos con Valentine, lo siento. Yo no...

―No es por eso, Jace ―le interrumpió Clary en un tono irritado. ―Es por esto. Por lo que tu y yo somos. En lo que nos hemos convertido. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Jace la miró con cautela y dolor en sus ojos. Además del horribe ardor que sentía en su pecho, con ganas de mandar a todos al diablo, sin importarle que ella fuera su hermana.

―Tu piensas... ¿Que para mi no es duro todo esto? Creo que tu sabes de sobra mis sentimientos hacia tí, y están muy lejos de lo que yo puedo considerar una simple amistad. Pero... ¿Quieres que sea sincero? Probablemente es algo que yo soy. Pero te diré una cosa, Clary. Me vale mierda lo que la gente piense al respecto. Porque, ¿sabes? Te quiero. Jamás he tenido tanta confianza con alguien en mi vida como la que tengo hacia tí. Ni siquiera con Izzy o Alec que son como hermanos para mí. Desde que tu llegaste... todo fue diferente. Me hiciste diferente.

Clary no podía creer lo que Jace le decía. Por el poco tiempo que le conocía, ella sabía de sobra que él no era precisamente un chico de expresar sus sentimientos. Ya que estos estaban bañados de tanto sufrimiento, rencor y odio que los ocultaba bajo su espeso sarcasmo. Pero, como muchas veces en estos días, ella le creyó.

―Yo también te quiero, Jace. Y desearía con toda mi alma que esto fuera un error y que...

―Clary. ―él la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. ―Yo estaba echo pedazos. Y tu fuiste la única que pudo pegarlos otra vez. Por eso, y por muchas, muchas cosas más... te quiero. Y me importa nada lo que los demás digan. Al fin y al cabo... ¿Para qué están echas las reglas? ―preguntó en un tono burlón.

―¿Para seguirlas? ―Inquirió Clary con una semi sonrisa, pero aún con sus ojos aguados.

Jace cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa en su rostro y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Para romperse. ¿A caso ya no hemos roto muchas?

Ella lo miró. Y vio en esos ojos color miel, todo lo que no había podido ver este tiempo.

Lo vio a Jace.

Él sonrió un poco, y se acercó a sus labios para besarla tenuemente.

Ella lo había restaurado. Y él se sentía completo.

* * *

Créanme, pípol. Yo **lloré**, _pataleé_ y bla bla bla cuando me enteré que ellos eran hermanos. Yo era como **¡WTF!** En fin, sinceramente, fue el libro que más disfruté leer. ¡Ya estoy por el segundo! :D

¿Me dejan un review, por favor? :3 O un demonio feo los atrapará ¡y! Jace no las salvará ;)

**+ Mel.**


End file.
